


Again and again

by alulvone



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Loop, Too Lazy To Tag, author obviously dosen't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alulvone/pseuds/alulvone
Summary: Ayano Aishi knew that senpai would be hers, nothing could stand in between their love. Not even if she finds herself re-doing the same week, over and over again. Timeloop AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why hasn’t anyone written a time-loop au of yandere sim anyways?  
> *rolls up sleeves
> 
> oh well..  
> I guess the fandom will just have to deal with my mediocre writing skills because I'm gonna write the fuck out of this. I don't care what my friends say. *hides under covers
> 
> I am a huge fan of the groundhog day/time reset AU, and i feel like yandere sim is exactly the type of game to work with this prompt.
> 
> THE VERY VERY LONG UNESCESSARY PROLOGUE, I MEAN I SHOULD PROBABLY JUST CALL IT CHAPTER 1 BUT..

**7:23 AM; Aishi household. Monday, 1st week**

 

Ayano felt the cold touch of the wooden floors, her arms were in a strange angle and she could feel the dull ache in the back of her head, the fabric of her pajamas not really doing much to cover the shiver she felt when a breeze wafted from the open window, as she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at her bed, her white sheets staring back at her. 

 

There was a loud, high pitched mechanical shriek that ruined the peaceful atmosphere of the bedroom. 

 

 _I must have fallen off,_ she thought as she lifted an arm to balance herself. With shaky legs, she managed to stumble near her desk, where the small digital alarm clock displayed the time.

 

7:25 AM.. oh, i guess I’m late normally, students her age would automatically get up. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. She could go to school later, it’s not like it matters.  
Even if it was her first day as a sophomore.

 

After turning the device off, she went through her normal morning routine. It wasn’t as if she had anything else to do anyway. Some people might get suspicious if she skipped class, so instead of going back to her beautiful dream, she forced herself to go through with cleaning herself, changing into her uniform and greeting her parents with as much enthusiasm as possible, which of course, was close to none.

 

This is my life, I guess. Ayano mused, there really wasn’t any reason why she even bothered to do anything, while others her age had a lot of things to worry about, clothes, boys, friends..all of which required what she never had in the first place. Emotions. She wasn’t envious of them, maybe because she didn’t know what having emotions ever felt like. All she felt was emptiness and maybe..boredom?

 

Even so, she ended up being forced to pretend, to feign emotions, she eventually learned how to laugh, smile and act carefree, all from observing others and watching countless television shows. That hasn’t really changed.

 

She stared at the mirror, turning up the corners of her dainty mouth as practice, making sure that she looked like any other high school girl, she noticed that her eyes were bright and shining, after the application of eye drops of course. 

 

She was a cheerful high school girl, excited to go to her first day of school. No one would bother looking closely, no one would ever point out the dark circles under her eyes, or that her hair didn’t have the luster and shine.

 

No, to everyone else, she was Ayano Aishi, the quiet, and ordinary girl who didn’t stand out.

 

She made her way downstairs where she would usually greet her beautiful smiling mother and the quiet enigma that was her father. Instead, she found a post it note attached to the counter. 

 

_“Ayano, your father and travelling to America for a business meeting, sorry for the short notice-”_

 

Ayano raised an eyebrow at this, Her mother was the textbook example of a perfect housewife, ayano didn’t even know what her job is. “I’ve never really liked travelling, I’ve lived in this town for my entire life, why would I want to leave?” she used to tell ayano whenever she asked her mother. Her father however, was a strange case. Ayano realized that she was alone in the house for 10 weeks.

 

_“-I’ve left some money in the top left drawer, please take care of yourself “_

 

Ayano let out a sigh, and grabbed a piece of bread, preparing the toaster. Again, she wondered why she even bothered to go to school when she had the opportunity to skip class for an entire month.

 

When her toast was done, Ayano decided to at least pretend that she cared whether or not she was late and paddled on her bike faster than usual, taking the shortcut route to her school. The monotonous surroundings, she gave a brief nod to the people who acknowledged her along the way.

 

She ran into a black tabby as she turned through the corner, as the large school buildings came into view, there were many students walking up the hill wearing the same uniform as her, many of which she didn’t bother to remember the faces, much less their names, as she made her way to Akademi high school.

 

“Nana-chan, good morning!”

 

“-did you see that video posted last night?”

 

“Lets have lunch at the rooftop later okay?”

 

Several greetings were exchanged as crowds of students filtered on through the enormous gates, The school was dyed a pink hue with the cherry blossoms, some of the students taking the time to admire the trees that lined the pathway to the school. It looked like something out of an anime, picturesque and almost ethereal.

 

The cherry blossom trees were almost as tall as the gates, as far as she could remember, the large trunk of the tree as dark black made a wonderful contrast to the elegant color that blossomed from the stalks, the cherry blossoms however, were the main attraction, dainty and almost fragile as the breeze gently blew the petals on to the students overhead. Ayano thought of them to be an eyesore. 

 

She strapped her bike in the schools parking lot, where hundreds of other student’s bikes were located. The color was straining her eyes. And then she started along the path, most of the students have already entered their classrooms, from the corner of her eye, she could see a bright orange flash. 

She ignored it of course, it was probably just-

“Ow!”

“Ah!”

 

Before she knew it, she was on the ground once again. She landed on her behind, and for a split second, she could feel something rush through her veins.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” 

 

There was someone offering a hand to her, a boy’s voice.

 

“I’m fine, thank-“ she couldn’t muster a reply when her eyes landed upon the person who was offering his hand up. At that very moment, Ayano could hear her hearbeat in her eardrums.

 

Thud, thud

 

Thud, thud

Dressed in the male uniform of Akademi high, was the boy who had been haunting her dreams for eternity, there was no mistaking it, he had the same gentle face and warm brown eyes. For years in her miserable existence, she couldn’t understand what she had been missing, sure emotions were one of the things she never had, but this-

 

Ayano stared at him in disbelief.

 

What is this.. _feeling?_

 

Longing, desire, happiness, embarrassment…  
.  
..  
...

 

**Love**

 

His eyes were a dark brown, but the sunlight caught his gaze and made them seem hazel..endlessly staring into the depths of her own. 

 

W-was this, love at first sight?

 

Thud

 

Thud

 

Suddenly she could see everything that she’d been missing out so far, a future was carved in front of her very own eyes, her past no longer mattered because for once in her life, she could feel..human, she could feel a part of her sing and rejoice, she finally found a purpose in her life. She-

 

“-Um, are you okay miss?”

 

She took his hand, the sensation was so thrilling, the ecstacy driving her mad, she tried to compose herself, he helped her stand up, his hand was so soft, so very warm, but her legs were weak as if she was a baby taking her first steps into this world.

 

This world.

 

She looked around her surroundings, the cherry blossoms a bright and wonderful shade of pink, and everything just made sense, why students were laughing, why the cherry blossoms seemed to grow even more beautiful the moment she gazed into the eyes of the boy before murmuring out a reply, not trusting herself to speak.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m just..i guess I’m late for class” she laughed awkwardly and then the boy did something so wonderful her heart skipped a beat.

 

_He smiled._

 

And for the first time in her life, Ayano understood what a true smile looked like.

 

His smile was sheepish and apologetic, but for her, it was blinding. 

 

“I’m late too, I guess we’re both late now huh”

 

Destiny

 

Fate..

 

She realized that nothing else matters anymore, and everything collapsed into her sight, there was only Ayano and this boy who made her feel things, beautiful wonderful things.  
She realized that she couldn’t see past him anymore, all she could see, hear, touch was _him him himhim._

 

The world was full of possibilities, she didn’t even care about her future, as long as this boy was in her sight, loving her, loving him, 

 

“I-“ before she could reply, the flash of orange from earlier came into her view.

 

And suddenly the world stopped before it even began. As a loud shriek with the shrill voice In her line of sight. 

 

“You IDIOT, What’s taking you so long?!”

 

A red faced girl with long blinding orange hair, pinched the cheek of the unsuspecting boy in question. The girl didn’t even notice her as her attention was on the boy.

 

“I was just trying to help, I ran into someone and-“

 

“Ugh, seriously. You made me wait for you’re stupid face and now you’re making both of us late, AGAIN’’ 

 

The girl practically had fumes rushing out of her ears, but Ayano could see the way the girl stared at the boy, it was almost identical to the way she looked. 

 

“You’re the one who decided to wait for me.” the boy mumbled.

 

“Well, only b-because you’re hopeless without me, It’s not like I care about you or a-anything , idiot” 

 

The world suddenly stopped turning.

 

Ayano watched everything happen in slow motion, the same smile the boy gave her, was now directed at the **girl** in front of her.

 

Ayano felt something inside her snap, all of a sudden, the cherry blossoms shade of pink disappeared and all she could see was red, pure red. 

 

**Bitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitch-**

 

There were so many things she was feeling only from a single minute and **she desperately wanted to wrap her hands around the neck of the orange haired girl and-**

 

“I guess we’ll be heading along now”

The boy smiled at her once again, she wanted to reach out for his hand but he and the girl were already far out of her sight and she wanted the entire world to burn. 

 

She had never felt such intense hatred, the moment the boy and the girl disappeared into the school gates, all the emotions she felt, happiness, joy, excitement disappeared, and so did the future that she laid out for him, for herself.

 

When they turned their backs, ayano silently trodded behind them, keeping a quiet pace, blending in with the crowd. The orange haired girl was standing close, too close, almost as if they were close friends, walking next to the boy. Ayano noticed that she was blushing.

 

‘’D-don’t get the wrong idea, geez, it’s not like I like you or anything..dummy’’ she huffed, crossing her arms, her face looking almost as red as her bright orange hair. To ayano, she looked nothing more than a petulant child wanting attention.

 

‘’o-okay’’ The boy was oblivious to the girl's obvious affections. _of course, he is, he's pure, and beautiful and- ___

__

__**-mine.** _ _

__

__Ayano, at this point, was completely engulfed in her own emotions. It was a feat that she had been able to keep a straight face as she clenched her fist so tightly her fingers were bruising._ _

__

__All because of that girl._ _

__

__She obviously wasn’t a cousin or a sibling, from the way she looks at him, so maybe a friend? It doesn’t matter to her. From Ayano’s point of view, that girl wasn’t even worthy to be called a person, scum. World breaker, that girl was an obstacle, a challenge put in by the gods to test if Ayano was worthy to be a part of that boy’s life._ _

__

__She was so tired of living aimlessly in life without the feelings that she felt for only a brief second of her life. She was bored and disappointed with the world she was born in, sick of feeling miserable as life dragged her along. But this boy gave her control, and for once, she felt like she could take the reins and find her own meaning. After she had a taste of that freedom, she knew she could never go back to that life, the ignorance of not knowing ,feeling._ _

__

__‘’All students, please enter the auditorium as the Akademi high entrance ceremony will now begin’'_ _

__

__In order to create the world that she wants, she will do anything, even if it means destroying this world._ _  



End file.
